counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Trophies
Trophies are items introduced in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Players can choose to display trophies next to their name/avatar. Trophies are awarded to Champions, Finalists, Semi-Finalists and Quarter-Finalists of official Valve Counter-Strike:Global Offensive tournaments. Players who participate in the Pick’Em Challenges or Fantasy Team Challenges can also earn Gold, Silver or Bronze Pick'Em or Fantasy Team trophies based on their performance in the challenges. London 2018 Pick'Em Challenge London_pickem_2018_bronze_large.png|Bronze London 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge London_pickem_2018_silver_large.png|Silver London 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge London_pickem_2018_gold_large.png|Gold London 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge London pickem 2018 silver large.png|Silver London 2018 Pick'Em Trophy Boston 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge Boston_pickem_2018_bronze_large.png|Bronze Boston 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge Boston_pickem_2018_silver_large.png|Silver Boston 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge Boston_pickem_2018_gold_large.png|Gold Boston 2018 Team Pick'Em Challenge PGL Krakow 2017 Pick'Em Challenge Krakow_pickem_2017_bronze_large.png|Bronze PGL Krakow 2017 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Krakow_pickem_2017_silver_large.png|Silver PGL Krakow 2017 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Krakow_pickem_2017_gold_large.png|Gold PGL Krakow 2017 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Columbus 2016 Pick'Em Challenge Bronze Fantasy.png|Bronze Columbus 2016 Fantasy Team Challenge Trophy Silver Fantasy.png|Silver Columbus 2016 Fantasy Team Challenge Trophy Gold Fantasy.png|Gold Columbus 2016 Fantasy Team Challenge Trophy Columbus 2016 Pick'Em Challenge Bronze Pick 'Em.png|Bronze Columbus 2016 Pick'Em Trophy Silver Pick 'Em.png|Silver Columbus 2016 Pick'Em Trophy Gold Pick 'Em.png|Gold Columbus 2016 Pick'Em Trophy Cluj-Napoca 2015 Tournament, PGL Krakow 2017, ELEAGUE Boston 2018 Trophies & FACEIT London 2018 Trophies Csgo_trophy_majors.png|Champion at Cluj-Napoca 2015, PGL Krakow 2017 Champion, ELEAGUE Boston 2018 & FACEIT London 2018 Csgo_trophy_majors_finalists.png|Cluj-Napoca 2015, PGL Krakow 2017, ELEAGUE Boston 2018 Finalist, FACEIT London 2018 Semi-Finalist and Quarter-Finalist Trophy Cluj-Napoca 2015 Fantasy Team Challenge Csgo-cluj 2015 fantasy bronze large.png|Bronze Cluj-Napoca 2015 Fantasy Team Trophy Csgo-cluj 2015 fantasy silver large.png|Silver Cluj-Napoca 2015 Fantasy Team Trophy Csgo-cluj 2015 fantasy gold large.png|Gold Cluj-Napoca 2015 Fantasy Team Trophy Cluj-Napoca 2015 Pick'Em Challenge Csgo-cluj 2015 prediction bronze large.png|Bronze Cluj-Napoca 2015 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Csgo-cluj 2015 prediction silver large.png|Silver Cluj-Napoca 2015 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Csgo-cluj 2015 prediction gold large.png|Gold Cluj-Napoca 2015 Pick'Em Challenge Trophy Cologne 2015 Tournament csgo-col_2015_champion_large.png|Cologne 2015 Champion Trophy csgo-col_2015_finalist_large.png|Cologne 2015 Finalist Trophy csgo-col_2015_semifinalist_large.png|Cologne 2015 Semi-Finalist Trophy csgo-col_2015_quarterfinalist_large.png|Cologne 2015 Quarter-Finalist Trophy Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Challenge csgo-col_2015_prediction_bronze_large.png|Bronze Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-col_2015_prediction_silver_large.png|Silver Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-col_2015_prediction_gold_large.png|Gold Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Trophy Katowice 2015 Tournament csgo-kat_2015_champion_large.png|Katowice 2015 Champion Trophy csgo-kat_2015_finalist_large.png|Katowice 2015 Finalist Trophy Csgo-kat_2015_semifinalist_large.png|Katowice 2015 Semi-Finalist Trophy csgo-kat_2015_quarterfinalist_large.png|Katowice 2015 Quarter-Finalist Trophy Katowice 2015 Pick'Em Challenge csgo-kat_2015_prediction_bronze_large.png|Bronze Katowice 2015 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-kat_2015_prediction_silver_large.png|Silver Katowice 2015 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-kat_2015_prediction_gold_large.png|Gold Katowice 2015 Pick'Em Trophy DreamHack 2014 Tournament csgo-dhw_2014_champion.png|DreamHack 2014 Champion Trophy csgo-dhw_2014_finalist.png|DreamHack 2014 Finalist Trophy csgo-dhw_2014_semifinalist.png|DreamHack 2014 Semi-Finalist Trophy csgo-dhw_2014_quarterfinalist.png|DreamHack 2014 Quarter-Finalist Trophy DreamHack 2014 Pick'Em Challenge csgo-dhw14_prediction_bronze.png|Bronze DreamHack 2014 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-dhw14_prediction_silver.png|Silver DreamHack 2014 Pick'Em Trophy csgo-dhw14_prediction_gold.png|Gold DreamHack 2014 Pick'Em Trophy Cologne 2014 Tournament cologne_trophy_champion_large.png|Cologne 2014 Champion Trophy cologne_trophy_finalist_large.png|Cologne 2014 Finalist Trophy cologne_trophy_semifinalist_large.png|Cologne 2014 Semi-Finalist Trophy cologne_trophy_quarterfinalist_large.png|Cologne 2014 Quarter-Finalist Trophy Cologne 2014 Pick'Em Challenge cologne_prediction_bronze_large.png|Bronze Cologne 2014 Pick'Em Trophy cologne_prediction_silver_large.png|Silver Cologne 2014 Pick'Em Trophy cologne_prediction_gold_large.png|Gold Cologne 2014 Pick'Em Trophy Katowice 2014 Tournament katowice_2014_champion_large.png|Katowice 2014 Champion Trophy katowice_2014_finalist_large.png|Katowice 2014 Finalist Trophy katowice_2014_semifinalist_large.png|Katowice 2014 Semi-Finalist Trophy katowice_2014_quarterfinalist_large.png|Katowice 2014 Quarter-Finalist Trophy DreamHack 2013 Tournament dreamhack_2013_champion_large.png|DreamHack 2013 Champion Trophy dreamhack_2013_finalist_large.png|DreamHack 2013 Finalist Trophy dreamhack_2013_semifinalist_large.png|DreamHack 2013 Semi-Finalist Trophy dreamhack_2013_quarterfinalist_large.png|DreamHack 2013 Quarter-Finalist Trophy Gallery Scaleform UI Pedestal trophy.png|Pedestal room used when inspecting some trophies. Pedestal badges.png|Inspection room for coins, reused for inspect trophies. See also *Coins Category:Global Offensive status icon